One piece Revised !
by MonkD.drgn
Summary: Times like a stream , one branch moves that way . The next branch moves another . AU story ! Luffy with a better attention span and is better at everything & uses a sword . Certain dead people now alive . Plenty of romance . And just a little bit of blood . Also the straw hats will be acting a little bit more like real pirates . If you don't like it you can suck it !
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : I Do not own One Piece , eiichiro oda does . This story will be taking place in an alternative universe . Some Changes will happen on there own while others will occur cause others wanted them to .

Warning : there will be Death and blood in this , and possibly some lemon .

when it comes to my story's I'm open to all criticism , however if it concerns my grammar or writing style , please keep it to your self .

as with all my story's there will be a character based on me & will be the 2nd to last one seen , or should I say read in this prologue .

And with out further ado let us proceed with the prologue .

* * *

" Time is but -A stream I go fishing in . " - Henry David Thoreau

* * *

10 Years before the start of OnePiece .

* * *

Somewhere in the florian triangle :

the fog billowed as time seemed to lag in the fog of the florian triangle . All was still And it was quite . In the distance a low humming could be heard , as it got closer one could make out the shape of a ship it's figurehead resembled a bulls skull & there appeared to be a similar design on the ships sail as a skull and cross bones .

As we come closer to the ship the humming gets louder and more rhythmic . Soon we start to hear words . The song seems to be a old sea shanty called Binks sake . As we finally reach the ship we see it's singer , it appears to be a skeleton with an Afro wearing a suit and top hat . As it turns out this skeleton was a pirate named Brooke who died and came back to life .

How did he come back to life you ask , well that's simple he ate the yomi yomi fruit or revive revive fruit , yes a Devil fruit , this powerful fruit has brought him back from the grave , unfortunately the rest of his Crewmates are long dead and he was alone , yet for some reason he seemed to be in a good mood . Why you ask , just listen " YOHOHOHOH HOHOHOHOHO , it seems fate is smiling down upon me for I feel so happy ! I best get on to writing those new songs now , Soon I shall be free ! " hm , still wondering what this is all about ? Well you see sometimes the spirits in the land of the dead ( after all these particular spirits can't do much more than gossip anyway . ) whisper destinys on the Wind , now normally a person wouldn't be able to hear them . But seeing as Brooke is technically dead this rule dose not apply to him . Now you maybe asking your self what sort of spirit gossip would get our Skeleton violinist exited , well that's simple . He had unintentionally been informed that he would be performing for a king by the end of the next decade .

Of course he failed to question what sort of king would sail into the florian triangle in the first place .

* * *

Somewhere on the Island of water , Water 7 :

In this magnificent metropolis of Water The famed Ship rights of Tom' s family workers had just got finished laying down much of the tracks for the sea train , puffing Tom . They had just gotten back & were planning to rest for a week , little did they know that in 2 years the cruel hand of fate would intervene as a Weak but evil ( guess who . ) Man was planning there down fall .

* * *

Somewhere in the West Blue :

A young woman of 17 was running for her life . Once again she had betrayed someone before they could betray her . She ran through the rain as fast as she could . She would continue to run for another 10 years . People cursing her name . But once that time was up she would find the fabled nakama that a certain smiling D . Had told her about as he was froze to death .

* * *

Somewhere on the Island of Drum :

here we find on this frozen island a herd of reindeer , at the back of the herd was a small puny Buck with a Blue nose . It was because of this that he was ostracized by his herd & looked down upon . UnKnown To this young reindeer His fate was about to change for as he was following his herd a strange fruit was drifting up the frozen river from the ocean , strangely this fruit was a reddish pink color , the fruit itself resembled a jack fruit in shape ( look it up . ) and was covered in odd triangle ulcer swirls .

Strange Fruit Indeed .

* * *

Somewhere in the North blue :

Begrudgingly the young bus boy and aspiring Chef Just joined aboard a cruise liner called the orbit . Of corse he would barely work there for 2 Years . But that's a different story .

* * *

Somewhere on an a Small island in the East Blue :

He couldn't do anything , his mamma was dying right In front of him . It was a sad but Hard truth . But still as the Son of a Pirate he had to stay strong , he had to be a man .

* * *

On an orange grove somewhere in the East Blue :

" Bellemere , look at this tangerine I picked " said not one but 2 little girls to an older woman with a cigarette dangling from her lips with a strange Mohawk like Hairdo ( " Women have guts ! " ) and she said " well girls , you certainly know how to pick tangerines " . Though clearly these three were not related by blood they were as true a Family as any . And they would stay that way should things go as planned . A certain fish Man be damned .

* * *

Unknown East Blue island Dojo :

He couldn't believe it , just couldn't believe it . How could he !? HE !? Have lost to a girl , he just didn't understand it . He swore that he wouldn't loose to her Again ! He'd train until he Beat her & then he'd set out to be the greatest swordsman in the World , he swore it !

* * *

Fish-man island under the Grand Line :

Jinbe was drinking in a short depression for he was still mourning the death of his captain fisher tiger still and then his falling out with Arlong , in the end it was all just depressing . At the same he couldn't help but feel like there some thing Big coming & that he was some how in the middle of it .

Of course that could just be the alcohol talking .

* * *

Somewhere on the snowy peak of a small scarcely populated island :

on this small practically uninhabitable island , on a cliff with a magnificent view there was a boy who who appeared dead And for all intensive purposes he would be . Blue with frostbite This boy could be no older than nine or 10 , He had somewhat long dark brown hair with blonde highlights , Cool blue forget-me-not eyes that could Burn right into to a person's soul . He wore T-shirt , was barefoot And had absolutely no protective clothing against the cold . " Where am I , How did I get here ? " asked the boy who really Had no Idea were he was . " Where's all my stuff ? " The stuff for which he was speaking he had dropped on the way up though he'd forgotten .

He then saw what appeared to be a hatchet in the snow And proceeded to pick it up . He immediately noticed that there was a reddish-brown substance dried on the blade though he didn't think it was rust As he had seen it before on other metal objects . He spent several minutes thinking about it until It occurred to him that he seen this particular shade of dry reddish-brown before , At a butcher shop where he had worked after the blood of the pigs and the cows had dried up . At this realization he noticed in the reflection of the blade He saw several men trying to sneak up on him , He counted seven of them and he knew they didn't want to make friends with the weapons they were carrying . The one directly behind him carried an identical hatchet to the one he had in his hand , And with fast untrained movement He turned around And cut the man's throat with the blade of ax .

It wasn't enough to kill the man but it was just enough to knock him down permanently . He then Proceeded to pick up the mans dropped ax along with one in his hands And proceeded to throw it at two of the men who Were attempting to retaliate for their fallen comrade . It caught one man in the chest right between the lungs , The other guy the man at the far right got hit in the left-side of the head , He won't be getting back up .

The four remaining men proceeded to get closer to the boy so he pulled a pair of multi shot pistols from his comatose first opponents Weapons cache And took six shots , three shots each hit two of the remaining men . The only weapons left that he had yet to use was a pair sabers strapped to the back of his comatose first Opponent . He pulled them from their sheath And ran towards the two remaining opponents , one pulled out a double bladed battle ax and the other took out a kanabo ( Look it up . ) And the weapons collided . The boy was struggling against the strength and weight these two men had in their favor , So he did the one thing he could do in this situation ... He fought dirty . He kicked the man with the Kanabo Right between the legs , This immediately sent the man To the floor dropping his weapon which unfortunately for him landed on his head knocking him unconscious . While This did knock the man with the battle ax off balance for bit he still held firm . With his immediate opening the boy tried to strike him in the stomach Which would've ended the fight , But the man just blocked the strike .

This went on for a while , Them going back-and-forth trying to take the other out , one with the intent to kill the other the intent to merely knock Unconscious . Finally they separated both Somewhat exhausted panting for breath . They both knew the next shot Would be the finishing blow . They slowly started to circle each other and move it for the kill , Then the man started running he tried to strike with the ax the boy blocking with his left sword , And unintentionally running the man through with the other . They both looked down at the single sword piercing just below where the heart  
Was , and knew it was over . the man dropped his ax and fell to his knees slowly dying as he lost blood . The boy fell backwards Dropping his other sword needing to relax for little while and to catch his breath .

Slowly he came to the realization that he had just killed men , Just how many he wasn't sure . He slowly got up and went to check to see how many of them were alive and how many were already dead . Checking their pulses he found that only three of them were dead , He supposed that was better than nothing . After making sure that the others would live he took what little food stuff he could from them along with half the medical supplies , Not to mention the majority of their weapons Which included nine flintlock pistols , Two flintlock revolvers , Seven Hatchets , One rifle , The two sabers , The Kanabo , And finally a bow and three sets of arrows he found on the person of his dead opponents . In addition he taken all their money .

As he started to slowly Track back down the mountain he saw the finely crafted black leather boots of the man he had slain with the sword and decided that just because the man was Dead didn't mean that would show him any More respect that he did When he was alive . Finally ready to go he set out . As he started to get down the mountain he found most of his missing belongings Including a wet pair of sandals , A green military jacket which he proceeded to put on over the clothes he taken off one of the dead men . Next up was his silver plated cutlas Which he had inherited from a family Friend . The last item of his he picked up was a satchel filled with the last of his belongings .The last item he picked up was a old wine bottle filled with Water . He seemed to look at it for a second as it wasn't his But at the same time it felt like it was . The Bottle in itself was labeled Aqua Vita . Then he pulled out the cork & Said " pirate King hm , Well then I guess I'll just have to see to it that he gets there , Whoever he is . We're devils , and black sheep , Really bad eggs , Drink up me Hardy's Yoho ! " As he continued to sing he proceeded down the mountain dreaming of his future at the side of his king .

* * *

On the Island of Dawn in the East Blue in the small village of foosha :

It was around eight in the morning in the sleepy little village of fooshA . On board the Famed ship red force Being unloaded after another successful campaign by the red haired pirates . Among them was their namesake captain red-haired shanks . In the middle of getting everything out to sell the villagers They heard the familiar cry their favorite town boy " This is it , I'M gonna Prove it to you ! " screamed a 7 year old Luffy . The crew was Hooten and Hollaran as they were glad to see their little friend Who constantly badger the captain to take him with them On their adventures . Among the crew There were outcries of " Wonder what he's going to do ? " and " This Outa be good . " and " Luffys Doing something funny again ! " and Finally shanks said " Go for a kid ! " And go for it he did .

Luffy Then proceeded to stab himself right below his left eye And for a moment there was complete silence , Finally screaming Among the Pirates Erupted And Luffy screamed " AAAAAAHHHHH It hurts ! " . And Shanks " You idiot ! " And I think you know how it went from there .

* * *

So to all readers please Review , But reframe from commenting on my grammar or spelling please . Anyway the next chapter should also take place in the childhood Of just Luffy , Nami , Zoro , And my Oc based on myself .

Thereafter we should move onto the East Blue arc in The Following chapter .

So once again please review And see you next time .


	2. Romance Dawn & Beyond !

Yo , I'm Back !

Now the fun begins .

Authors note : to all readers any part of the past that was skipped was done so because it happened the same as in canon . Also please Review .

One piece revised !

By

Monk D. drgn .

Chapter 2 : Romance Dawn & Beyond !

* * *

" You can have it all . Just not all at once . " - Oprah Winfrey

* * *

Location : Shimotsuki village , town Dojo .

In this Small Village were nothing really happened and everything was boring . There only one thing that had people coming to town and that was it's dojo , Said to be the best in all of these east blue ( Not that that's saying much . ) producing some of the finest students of the sword the east had ever seen ( Again Not saying much . ) but recently there had been a new focal point drawing people to the sleepy little Village . That thing being two students in particular from the Dojo . One kuina & one Roronoa Zoro Mostest ly this was do to there Rivalry , Having started when Zoro came to the village to claim the Dojos sign and failing after he was defeated by kuina for the first time l

Since then Zoro has strode to become better than Kuina , that didn't go so well for him . Zoro challenged Kuina Again , and Again , and Again , and Again , And AGAIN ! Until they dueled for the 2000th time , and for the 2000th time Zoro lost . Finally he snapped and challenged her to duel with the real swords , Zoro once Again lost , only this time he cried in frustration as his Dream to become the Worlds Greatest Swordsman looked like it would Never be Achieved , Kuina then exclaimed that While that was also her Dream , that she would never achieve It cause she's a Girl . ( I call bullshit , This is the 21st century for God's sake ! ) Calling her on this and saying it just wasn't fair for her to say those things while she Beat him , So he Declared that they'd Make a Promise that One of them Would become The world's greatest swordsmen .

So it Was a Surprise when the next day Kuina was Gone ( No , She isn't it Dead . ) having Apparently RAN away after the Duel Leaving Only A note and Her Precious sword behind . in the Note she stated that she had left to Achieve her Dream and that she couldn't accomplish it when only one person truly supported her , namely her Maine rival , and that she couldn't do it with a word like Wado Ichimonji . She also said that it was to be given to to Zoro ( Something about it being the perfect example of male swordsmanship , like Zoro . ) and that they would meet Again at the Top . Of course Zoro was a little Upset by this , but it was nothing He Couldn't Handle . The one who was really Upset by this wAs her father , for him this was somewhat Embarrassing , not to mention sad As his beloved Daughter was Gone . But life goes on , and it did . Zoro continued to train so that he would be strong eNough To meet her at the Top . So he trained for nearly Seven years until he felt he was ready to venture out into the world .

If he Only knew what he was getting himself into .

* * *

Location : Conomi island , Cociyasi Village .

In retrospect things could've been much worse , that's not to say that things were great or even Good . But in the end they could have been much ,much worse . In the end no one died but Arlong still took over the Island . I Suppose your wondering how Bellemere Didn't end up Dead , Easy . Apparently 3 1/2 weeks earlier , Not even two months ago she found a can floating in the sea . How is that good fortune you ask ? Well you see as it turns out the can was filled with exactly 150,000 Berries . This made the amount she had when Arlong asked 250,000 berries , a little more than Enough To Protect her and her girls . Of course Arlong shot her anyway ... In the shoulder opposite to the arm he basically crushed under his foot , not to mention having kuroobi cut up Genzo for trying to save Nami ( his girls , yea I said it ! ) leaving numerous scars all over his body .

This of course being the case that when Nami returned during The villages plans to liberate her baring an Arlong Tattoo and coughing up some shit story about doing it for the money . Later on when confronted by Bellemere , Nojiko , and a concerned Genzo she confessed that she made a deal with Arlong to buy the Village for a 100,000,000 Berries ( poor naive girl . ) they decided not to let her know that they let her know that they told the villagers for the fear shed have of letting them down . When asked how she was going to get said money she replied " the one thing this place has going for it is pirates , and lots of them . " Genzo protested after being in shock , Nojiko just said " are you crazy ?! " , and Bellemere just laughed until she was in tears ( after she struck nami on the head for doing something so foolish . ) and so the rest is done .

Strangely all this wasn't the weirdest thing that happened within that year . No that would be Bellemere and Genzo getting married . That's right you read it here folks , these two tied the knot , About Damn time if you ask me . Genzo had always thought of Nami and Nojiko as his Daughters , and him & Bellemere were always flirting with each other any way right . Of corse most people were just plain shocked when Genzo got down on one knee and asked , even more people were shocked when Bellemere said yes ( Present company excluded . ) and so it was set . The ceremony took place only 2 months later with Both Bride and Groom Dressed in there uniforms ( marine & Chief of police respectively . ) which some might think for Genzo was his regular clothes , but no as it turns out he had a dress uniform with long pants instead of the usual shorts & the lining was all Black , and of course he had quite a few mettles ( though annoyingly for him Bellemere had more . ) and so they got married . The ceremony would've been perfect had a majority of the fish-men not decided to attend . Most of the none Officer Fish-men just came and acted like regular guests , the officer fish-men had there own ways of Acting . Chew was indifferent as always , Kuroobi scowled like he hadn't even wanted to attend ( And he probably didn't . ) , And Hacchi , well ... He was blubbering like a baby . That wasn't so bad except he was crying so loud that you couldn't hear the music over his sobbing . Arlong,s reaction though was the most ... Unnerving , as he just stood there smirking like he had something to do with it ( And in his mind he probably did . ) but ignoring these things the ceremony went off without a Hitch . Nami was the Flower girl & Nojiko was the maid of honor , and the couples vows were still somewhat traditional , though clearly there were a few Undertones of bantering within . And finally the kiss , while it was still something the girls ( Nami & Nojiko . ) turned away from in disgust , it wasn't exactly traditional . To this Day the people of Cocoyasi village still debate whether or not it was planned , you see at the time the kiss was to take place ( I'd just like to point Out that Dr. Nako performed the ceremony as Priest , and he did a amazing job I'd like to say . ) Bellemere spat out her cigarette ( that's right , she's been smoking it this whole time . ) , grabbed Genzo , and layed one right on him ( I'd at this point like to point out that they didn't come up for air for 2 1/2 minutes . ) , and what happens when they came up for air you ask ? Well that's simple , just as dr. Nako pronounced the Man and wife ... The flower arrangement burst into flames ( as you can imagine this was do to Belemere,s cigarette . ) and of course at that point the newly wedded couple and their daughters just laughed as every one else tried to put out the Fire .

After that the couple left for a 2 Month honeymoon ( strangely Arlong decided to just let them leave island but hey why look the gift horse in the mouth as some people say .) and the girls were left in the care of Dr. Nako . When they finally returned things proceed as they would with Genzo continuing as police chief , though his morning commute was a bit longer now that he had moved in with Belkemere and the girls , said girls and there mother continued to pick tangerines ( with Nami making maps for the Fish-men Unfortunately . ) and once the year was up Nami started going out on her own looking for the money needed to buy back her village .

If only She knew all she really had to Do was wait , for her Prince that is .

* * *

Location : East Blue , Island of Botany roww .

The island was small , sparsely Populated , and was heavily covered in forests . But that was why he chose it , he could Train here in Peace . After the incident on the snowy Mountain peak (which was incidentally still in the east blue , it just happened to have an island called White peak with a mountain that had a high enough altitude to have snow , go figure . ) he had found himself In the middle of nowhere with no way to get home and little reason to return . So he decided to move to a more hospitable island that had just as few people . strangely our young man was not looking Older like he Should , but actually he looked younger , like he had gone from ten to Six .

Currently he was bare chested ( and was in Quite good shape for his Age . ) and bare footed , wearing Black pants . He was surrounded by a number of Targets & training Dummies . He had just finished his martial arts training , before that he did his Weapons , and before that he was doing his studies . Now he was training his powers ( what kind you'll just have to wait to find out . ) and was staring down a row of metal Dummies , 19 in all . He held his arm out straight out open palmed at the Dummies & said " Serpent earth strike ! " and as his hand glowed green a series of 7 vines came out of the ground , each taking the Dummies and crushing them into scrap metal . Next he lifted the other hand and Said " Neto Magnus ! " and a white hot glowing Sphere was sent into the middle of the pile of scrap , and disappeared . the metal then started to come together as though pulled to the area were the sphere once floated . Soon other metal objects like loose nails and weapons were also starting to stick to what was now a big metal ball . Finally he said " impalers will , frozen cell ! " and as he said this rock spikes came of the ground and impaled the the ball at least 13 times , followed by an ice cover around the none impaled area of the orb .

he then put down his hands and panted . He walked over to one of the tables in the warehouse and picked up a chilled bottle of water And a towel . He then said " I'm only able to use each attack 3 to 6 times , I need more training . " he then walked to what appeared to be a bath room to get ready for bed . As he turned on the light we got a better look at him , he had shorter hair and a scare on his left shoulder . He also had tattoos on his left arm and his back . On his Back was a simple classic skull and cross bones , on his arm there were 4 shapes . Just above the wrist was a 7 pointed white star with silver lining and the kanji for lightning in the center , further up his arm was a square that was dark brown with the Kanji for Earth , the next tattoo was of a blue Diamond shaped one with the kanji for water . The last one looked like the black half of the yin , yang circle .

" When I find you my king , i'll be ready . "

* * *

Location : Foosha village near the Docks .

Luffy was not having a good day . First the Pirates still weren't Back yet from there latest voyage , He Had no one to play with , And finally the mountain bandits had come back and were currently harassing Luffy For insulting them . Thing's Just couldn't get any worse . Higuma the bandit leader currently had his foot in LUFFY,s face and said " What is this ? We were just drinking and having a nice time , until you showed up . " Luffy just said " You apologize , no one messes with shanks Crew ! " Higuma just kicked him again .

" I don't think I said anything to offend you directly " Said Higuma .

Luffy replied " you think wrong Now apologize ! " with a Bandits booted foot still in his face .

" You should watch your flapping gums kid . No one who's made me mad has ever lived to tell the painful and horrifying tale . " said Higuma who was putting his hand on his sword .

" Wait , hold on ! Let the boy go , I beg you ! I don't know what he's done and I Certainly don't Intend to fight you over it . If you'll except i'll even pay you , just please spare the boys life , please "Said the mayor as he lowered his head to the Bandit .

" Mayor . " said a Slightly exasperated Luffy .

" While the oldest generation may know the way of the world better then us all , I'm sorry but this rotten kid has already mad me angry " despite his life being in danger Luffy said " your the rotten ones around here " .

" And your a lost cause , which you can regret in the next life . " the mayor and Makino panicked " please , you have to let him go ! " just then some one interrupted them and said " I was wondering why the bar was empty on such a fine day . so it's the Mountain bandit again . " said shanks calmly .

" Pirates , your just now showing your heads ? Have you been spending all this time scrubbing the village ? "

" Luffy , didn't you say earlier that your punches were stronger than pistols ? " asked shanks Sarcastically , completely ignoring the Mountain Bandit .

" Listen , I don't know what your doing here but you might want to leave . You Wouldn't want something bad to happen , And I am just the man to deliver this message . "

" I'll blow your head off if I have to , but that is up To you my Friend ." Said the man holding the gun to shanks head Sarcastically . Most of the Other bandits snickered . Then shanks said calmly " Would you risk your life ? " The bandit just seemed dumbfounded by this question as Shanks continued " now that you've drawn you pistol are you willing to use it ? " as shanks Said this he started pointing at the gun barrel And the bandit said what the hell you talking about ?! "

" I'm Saying that guns aren't for threats , there for actions " .

Just as shanks said this Lucky Roo shot the Man point blank . Lucky just continued chewing on his rack of lamb as every one but the pirates starred in shock . There was out cry from the Bandits as some said " you , your a dead man ! " and " These Pirates Fight dirty ! "

One pirates repeated the word " dirty ? " like the bandit was was a crazy person & Ben Beckmann , first mate said " Who did you think you were Dealing with ? We Never claimed to be Saints or anything . "

" You fellas are staring down a crew of Pirates . " said shanks who had his head Down with his hat covering Eyes intimidatingly .

" Shut up ! we just want the boy , not you ! "

" Listen up bandits , wether I'm sprayed with Alcohol or Doused with food , Hell even if I'm Spit on , Most the time I'll just laugh it off and forget about it . But if you hurt a friend of mine , You'll pay regardless of your reasons . "

Higuma just Laughed and said " So where going to pay ? Lousy Pirates , kill Them all man ! "

The bandits charged in attempting to kill the Pirates as ordered , That didn't go so well for them . Ben finished them off by simply clubbing them with his rifle . " Don't get so cocky , You really want to fight us get something big like a battleship , probably would've been more useful . "

" Hold on , please ! " said Higuma who was all that's left .

" I thought you were wanted man , Isn't there a bounty on your head ? "

Desperate Higuma threw Down a smoke bomb . " a smoke screen " said a still calm Shanks , that was till he saw that Luffy was gone " OH NO , HE TOOK LUFFY ! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ? " Of course the situation would seem a lot more serious if shanks wasn't making a ridiculous face while holding his head in his hands . " calm down boss , We'll find him in no time . " Said a placating lucky Roo .

-ONE-PIECE , Meanwhile ,ONE-PIECE , Meanwhile , ONE-PIECE , Meanwhile , ONE-PIECE-

" Looks like I made a clean getaway , No one would expect a mountain Bandit to escape to the sea . " said Higuma was holding on to luffy still while standing Upright in a small boat .

" Dammit , let go of me you dumbass idiot ! I really hope you die ! "

"Yes I know that's what you want , But I'm afraid the one dying today is you . Remember what I said about making me angry . "

( " Dammit , Filthy bandit that dumb And I couldn't sweep off one hit . " ) thought luffy As he was tossed in the water and started the struggle , Despite the fact that he shouldn't even be able to do that much .

The bandit Laughed up until he was eaten by The Lord of the cost ( Dawn island's personal sea king . ) Unfortunately it then set its eyes on Luffy . it looked like it was over for Luffy when ...Shanks arrived just in time . Shanks then looked at the Sea king dead in the eye and said " Get lost " ( Totally Bad Ass , Am I right ? ) and scared the beast off .

" Im in your debt Luffy , Makino told me everything About how you stood up for us ,how you were willing to fight , to put yourself on the line . " as he was saying this luffy was crying into his shirt " you can't cry , your a man now . " he didn't listen though and continued to cry . " But shanks ! Your arm , your arm ! " Shanks just smiled and said " its just an arm , i have another one . I'm just glad your alright . " And as they Floated There Bobbing in the Water , Luffy crying , Shanks trying to comfort him .

ONE-PIECE ! , a Few days later .

The Pirates felt after everything that had happened it was time they left .

" so your really leaving this time ? "

" That's right , it was a nice extended Vacation , but now we have to go . Are you sad ? "

" yeah , but that's okay Cause I've Decided to Become a Pirate on my Own . "

" You a pirate ? Don't make me laugh , You'll never make it as a Pirate . " said shanks as he laughed and stuck his Tongue out at Luffy .

Luffy Of course didn't react well this . " I WILL MAKE IT IS A PIRATE ! SOMEDAY I'LL HAVE AN EVEN BETTER CREW THAN YOURS , I'LL FIND THE GREATEST TREASURE IN THE WORLD ! THEN I'LL BECOME KING OF THE PIRATES ! "

" Oh , you'll surpass us will you ? Well in that case I'd like you to have this . " Said Shanks as he took his worn Old straw hat off his head and placed it on To Luffys . " That hat means the world to me , I want you to return it to me someday , In good condition . And only after you become a great pirate . That's our promise Luffy .

* * *

Then After LUFFY was taken By his Grandfather to mt. Corvo to live with Mountain bandits . He believed that having Luffy live in a peaceful village had Tainted him ( Yeah cause having him live with a bunch of criminals is going to turn into real Marine , Because that makes perfect sense . ) And he believed That He needed to be toughened up . As it turns out LUFFYS Will of the conquering King ( Conquers Haki . ) was Awakened by Shanks own Haki During the sea king Incident . At this point luffy met his soon-to-be brother Portgas D. Ace who was 12 ( in this universe Ace,s mother rouge only Carried him for ten months as Garp just Barely made it there , This allowed rogue to live past the birth of her son , And this allowed her to tell him about his father . Instead of listening to what the Ignorant people had to say , He heard the truth . ) Unfortunately rouge only lived until ace was about six , right before he met a certain Curly haired blonde . Good News All three boys got off without a hitch this time .

The boys spent 10 years training ( 5 for ace since he was oldest , 7 for Sabo who was 10 , and the full ten for Luffy who was 7 . ) & thanks to Sabo,s influence the other two decided to learn other sailing essentials besides fighting , like navigation , just a bit of cooking ( Though Luffy Would probably eat anything anyway . ) , and just a bit of The most basic medical skills ( Not like they're really gonna need it but hey , Who knows what's going to happen right . ) Some of you are probably wondering how Sabo survived , well It's really quite simple . Luffy Knowing some haki Thanks To what shanks and his gramps told him was Able to educate His brothers ( Now that's funny . ) and teach them what he knew . Since he only had the basic principles he had to build it up from there . Both raven haired brothers were proficient in the use of the color of the conquering King ( Not masters but good enough to tame several of the animals on the island , though not the big tiger . ) and All three were good with the color of observation , though Sabo Was the best . Finally there was the color of Armament . Though All three were once again proficient , Only ace was truly great at it . Sabo Could barely use it . Luffy was better . But Ace was The only one to make the black armor of the haki appear . it was because of Observation that Sabo Managed to get out of the boat before it blew .

So when it came time for ace to set off , he was seen off by both his brothers . Next was Sabo , And finally Luffy Who was seen off from the Village . He almost Immediately ran into the Lord of the Coast , and they had unFinished Business ." Hey Eel ! " he then proceeded to punch it ( with haki . ) and the real Adventure Has finally begun .

* * *

Man , What a pain the ass .

Anyway please review this time .

Until next time , this is Monk D. drgn .


	3. The Bounty Hunter & The Wannabe Marine !

Hello readers , as always I Ask you to Please Review .

Authors note : Once again please refrain from commenting on spelling , Grammar , and Punctuation . Only comment on the story , it's Plot , And anything that has to do With these things Only Please .

One piece Revised !

By

Monk D. Drgn

Chapter 3 : The bounty Hunter and the Wannabe Marine !

* * *

" Wise men never know all ; Only fools know everything . " - Unknown .

* * *

It was a fine day in the East Blue . The sun was shinning , the water was Calm , and all was good . In the ocean we see a whirlpool , and not far from it a ship , the ship was clearly Civilian as it had no cannons and bared no Mark of the Marines or Pirates . Inside the ship we see a party being held in the dance hall , Off to the side was a pretty young girl with shoulder length orange hair looking out the window . " Would the pretty lady care to dance ? " Asked a young man to the girl .

Out on deck were two sailors and one more in the crows nest . The one in the crows nest then sees a barrel with Something strapped to the top covered in cloth . " Hey , There's a barrel in the water . " The other two immediately rushed to the side and saw it . " Yeah I see it " Said the fatter of the two " I'll go get a grappling hook . " And he did . Unfortunately this sailor couldn't seem to get the barrel . Back in the crows nest the other guy was laughing while watching his friends " Man , You suck . I'd be embarrassed . "Just as he said this he saw something out of the corner of his eye .

As this was going on his friends had finally managed to grab the barrel . " Man this thing is heavy . Think it's full of beer ? "

" Well it's are Beer now . " For some reason they completely ignored the Object wrapped in black cloth attached to the barrel by a thick rope .

" PIRATES ! " Said the man in the crows nest " WE GOT PIRATES IN HOT PURSUIT ! "

" what ? " This prompted the sailors to drop the barrel as they went to warn the captain and the other passengers . They of course immediately forgot about the barrel which proceeded to roll down the stairs into the kitchen .

Meanwhile on the pirate ship :

Currently aboard the miss love duck , Her Crew Were preparing to Board the ship to loot it . At the head of the line was the captain , a Ugly fat woman the size of a medium-sized Boulder , She also had greasy black hair and freckles , She also carried a large iron mace , Which was why her name was iron mace Alvida . " Well boys , It seems that it's time to get down to business . Coby , Who is the most beautiful in all the seas ? " Coby Was a short bespectacled boy With pink hair " why That would be ... Lady Alvida , The captain of our ship ma'am . "

" hm , Good answer . "

" So this is it , We are finally going to see a little action . "

" That's right boys , Charge ! "

While the rest of the Pirates charged coby Stayed behind holding onto his swing rope , Unfortunately for him Alvida Decided to be the last to leave and saw him cowering in fear . " COBY , What are you think you're doing ? " As she screamed Coby turned to her Absolute fear on his face .

" I am not real good at this stuff ... "

" You're telling me , Maybe it's because you're too busy back talking me all the time ! "

" AAAHH , no , Not the club . Please anything but the club ! "

Alvida Walked up to him and said " Then get your ass in gear ! " As she said this she literally kicked him in the ass and he flew to the other ship and hit a wall . As he was getting up in a daze he heard a high-pitched screech , As he turned he saw Alvida Flying at him ( Which considering her size defies the laws of physics , Then again what doesn't around here ? ) And crashed and destroyed the cabin Coby hit , Coby Himself just barely managed to dodge it and scurried away below deck .

Meanwhile in the ball room :

All the passengers were cowering in fear . The Pirates were currently crowding around them Swords drawn And pistols at the ready . One pirate decided to say " Relax . We're not going to take your lives , But we will take everything else you got . " While this was all going on the girl with orange hair removed her dress ( Get your minds out of the gutter , You swine . ) And was wearing a blue shirt , Black pants , And a black bandanna , Also she was wearing a red sash .

Meanwhile in the kitchen :

Coby , After having gotten away from Alvida Had decided to hide in the kitchen . When he got there he found a huge barrel . He then proceeded to try and roll it out after cutting the ropes that were attached to the barrel . Just as he was leaving the galley three of his crewmates came in . ( Note : I shall give them number so you can differentiate them . )

1 " Well look at what we have here . "

2 " You weren't trying to shirk off the action , Were you Coby ? "

" No way , I was just trying to roll this big barrel of bear over to you guys . "

1 " Well that's good , cause I was just getting a little thirsty . "

3 " Yeah that does sound good . "

" No way , Alvida Would kill us if she ever found out ! " Said a panicked Coby At the idea of Alvida Finding out .

1 " She won't if you keep your trap shut , Right ... boy . "

" Yeah ... sure . "

3 " Clear the way , I'll Open it the old-fashioned way . " ( Since when is the old fashion way to open a barrel by punching it ? )

So the fat bruit of a pirate raised his fist prepared to smash it open when straight out of the blue , The barrel exploded . a fist having unintentionally delivered an uppercut to the pirate knocked him unconscious . As this was going on someone yelled at the top of their lungs .

" I SLEPED SO GOOD ! "

The person who yelled was somewhat unusual looking as he was somewhat scrawny in size ( Forgive me Luffy . ) And stood at approximately 5,8 ( He's still growing . ) His hair was midnight black and So where his eyes ( I'm sick of people writing them as brown , There clearly black . ) And there was a scar under his left eye . He was wearing a pair of dark blue shorts that went just passed his knees . His shirt was a dark red , Almost maroon color . He had a black band on each wrist , On the right we see a pocket watch attached to the band by a chain . On the left wrist was a similar band with a compass embedded in it . On his arms just below the shoulders were tattoos . On his left was the word dreams spelt vertically down his arm both in English which was spelled out in rainbow Coloring While Next to it also vertical was the same word spelled out in black Kanji . On his right was a set of three black rings . The ones on the outside Were thicker than the one in the middle and on the outside was a set of eight squid tentacles , One on the top , and One on the bottom . Finally in between the spaces of the rings was the phrase ( Respect the sea ) In the top and in the bottom ( She can be a harsh Mistress ) Written in Latin . On his waist he was wearing a brown leather belt with a large gold colored Buckle and a pistol sticking out of it along with a container of powder and a small sack of balls to be reloaded and fired . Finally on his head was an old straw-hat .

The Man had just noticed the unconscious pirate on the ground .

" hm , Who's he ? " Said the honestly confused young man .

1 & 2 " WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ?! "

" Your friend will catch cold sleeping on the floor like that . "

1 & 2 " YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KNOCKED HIM OUT ! "

1 " Hold on , Are you messing with us even though you Know we're vicious pirates ? "

" Hey you know where I can get some food ? " The man asked Coby As he continued to ignore the Pirates . They finally lost their patience and decided to attack him while his back was turned . Coby Covered his eyes as the man turned around and saw what was wrong , He then lifted his hand . When Coby Uncovered his eyes the upper half of the Pirates blades were embedded in the ceiling and the Pirates were staring in Shock and awe , And just a little bit of fear . Straw-hat Had his head down with his hat covering his eyes . When he lifted his head he said " What the hell is wrong with you two ? " This seemed to get them out of their stupor .

1 " Who the hell are you ? "

" Me ? I'm Monkey D. Luffy , Hi . "

The Pirates were so disturbed they gathered their friend and ran from the galley. incredulous at the situation Coby Asked " What just happened ? "

" You know, I haven't the slightest clue "

Coby Then realized the situation , Panicked , And said " quick , If Alvida finds you here , You'll be Killed ! "

" That doesn't Matter right now , I'm hungry . "

Luffy Then noticed the package that was earlier Attached to his barrel and walked over to it , Picked it up and then uncovered it complete ignoring Coby's Incessant ranting . Coby Shut up immediately when he saw what was inside . It was a sword , And a big one . The blade alone was 5 foot on it's own while the handle was an impressive 5 inches long Giving it an overall length of 5'5 . The width Was also 5 inches and the blade was curved like a Cutlass . The entire thing was secured within a sheath and was covered in brown leather straps and metal buckles . When Luffy Started to fasten it to his back Coby Started to react rather stupidly .

" What are you doing , What if the owner that sword comes back and find you with it ?! "

Luffy Just looked at him like he was an idiot ( Which incidentally in this situation he was . ) And said " But it is mine . "

" WHHHHAAATT ? IMPOSSIBLE , IMPOSSIBLE , IMPOSSIBLE . " He just continued to rant at this point and Luffy Decided to just ignore him and start looking for food . When Coby Saw this he remembered the more immediate problem once again tried to stop him and get him to leave . He Failed miserably of course as he tried to drag Luffy Out of the room . The older boy having far greater physical strength wasn't even hindered by this and eventually found himself in the storeroom where he exclaimed in joy at the abundance of food .

" Food , Food , Food , This is great ! " And proceeded to gorge himself on Apple's .

Coby Meanwhile was scoping out whether anybody was around and seeing that the coast was clear closed the door and said " I guess we'll be safe here , Just as long as nobody else gets hungry " And turned to his new companion .

" So your names Luffy right ? "

The other boy who had an apple in his mouth just nodded and then proceeded to swallow so we could talk " So is this a pirate ship ? "

" No , This is a passenger ship being raided by pirates , Pirates under the command of lady ( Yeah right . ) Alvida . "

" Oh , so are You one of the Pirates or one of the passengers ? "

Of course despite the fact that Luffy Asked a simple question Coby Decided to go into a lengthy story about his past . By the end of it Luffy Was bored and a little annoyed .

" You're an idiot "

" Gee thanks , I appreciate your honesty " ( Note : Sarcasm . )

" Well if you hate it why don't you just leave ? "

" What , no ! If I do that ... Well I don't even want to think about what Alvida will do ! "

" You're a moron and a coward , I hate people like you ! Shishishi ! "

Of course at this point Coby Had his head down with a depressed look on his face .

" So Luffy , What were you doing in that barrel ? "

" Oh , My boat got sucked into a giant whirlpool and it was either that or I drown . "

" No way , That huge one outside ? There's no way someone could survive that ! "

" Shishishi Yeah , Gotta say it sure was a surprise . Say , There any boats around here ? "

" Yeah I think so , say Luffy , Why did you set out to sea ? "

" Oh , Well I'm going to be king of the pirates . "

This could've been the dozenth Time today that Cobys Jaw Dropped in shock , And it was all Due to this one man who claimed he would be pirate King . Speaking of which this finally registered fully in Coby,s Mind and he said " Pirate King ? "

" Yup "

" But ... But that would mean that you are pirate to ! "

" That's right "

" Your crew !? "

" Don't have one yet but I'm looking . "

" IMPOSSIBLE , IMPOSSIBLE IMPOSSIBLE IMPOSSIBLE ! There's just no way , Not while there are just so many who are stronger and meaner , You'll be killed ! There's just no wa ... Ow ! Why'd You hit me ? "

" Cause I felt like it . "

" I see , I'm used to it I suppose . "

" As Coby was lamenting Himself Luffy Took off his hat and said " It's not about whether I can or not , I decided long ago I was going to be king of the pirates and if I die for that ? Well then I die . " One couldn't describe the myriad of emotions currently going through Coby's Mind at the moment . He had never before heard such conviction from anyone , Such absolute finality . In this moment he was inspired above all else to do what he wanted with his life .

" Well now that my bellies full I Best be Getting to see about that boat . Maybe they'll even give me one if I asked nice enough . "

" Do you think ... I could do that ? "

" hm , Do what ? "

" Accomplish my dream ! All I've ever wanted to do was become a Marine and catch bad guys ! Do you think I could do it ? "

" How the hell should I know ? " said Luffy Shrugging his shoulders .

" Then I'll do it ! I'll become a marine ! I'll Run away , Then I'll turn back and catch Alvida myself ! "

It was at that very moment that the ceiling of the storeroom imploded and Alvida Came crashing in through the whole . " What was that Coby , And you actually think This twig is gonna help you ?! Well you're clearly not the pirate hunter Zoro ! "

When the dust finally cleared Luffy Thought He was seeing some kind of monster ( He's one to talk . ) Sent from hell to punish him for all the bad things he's done in his life , Took him a second to realize it was just a god awful ugly woman . For some reason the so-called woman decided to smirk ( Not a pretty picture . ) And said " Tell me Coby , Who is the most beautiful on the seas ? " Coby Of course had some trouble answering as he was still in shock and in quite a bit of fear . This is of course when Luffy Decided to intervene .

" Hey Coby , Who's the fat ugly ... chick ? "

Everyone at this point was in shock and Had there Jaws dropped in fear and awe . Alvida Was of course most pissed off ( For obvious reasons . ) And had tick marks appearing on her already ugly face .

" You RUNT ! "

Luffy At this point saw that he needed to get out of there and jumped out of the whole Alvida had made earlier . Of course her men saw this as their queue to attack him , Of course they failed miserably , Luffy Dodged most of the attacks and those he didn't Dodge he just made back fire on his opponents . One guy tried to jump from a cabin and cut him down . He saw this coming of course due to his keen instincts ( He didn't even need to use observation , These guys were just too sloppy . ) He grabbed the guy and said " Hey it's not fair to sneak up on a guy " And threw him .

As he said it he saw that most of the unInjured Crew were behind him and he screamed "It's also not fair to be ganging up on a guy . " He then started running from them . As he passed the mainmast he grabbed it . To the surprise of all those present his arm started to stretch as he continued to get farther and farther away from the mast . Alvida Just happen to at this moment managed to climb through with his much effort as she could muster out of the hole she had made in the first place ( If she had been smart about it she could've just gone back up through the kitchen , Up the stairs , And on Deck . Would've taken just about the same amount of time it took her to climb through the whole and a whole lot less energy . ) Just in time to see him say and do this " GUM GUM ROCKET ! " he then as the name implies rocketed himself and took out the rest of the crew on deck .

Coby For the hundredth time that day felt shocked and said " Luffy , Just what are you ? "

" Me ? I'm a rubber-man " Luffy Then proceeded to pull his cheek as if to showcase this .

" So your ... Made of rubber ? " ( Yeah , I believe that's what rubber-man means . ) At that moment Alvida Stepped up behind him but seemed to ignore him , Despite this he decided to move away Just as a precaution . Alvida Then spoke up on what she'd seen " So you've eaten of the devil fruits . "

" That's right I ate the gum gum one . "

" I see , Yeah more skilled than the average deck-Swab-ere . Are you a bounty Hunter ? "

" I'm a pirate "

" a pirate ? All alone on these waters . "

( She does know she's in the East blue right ? )

" I'm alone right now but I'll find my crew tomorrow , Or next week or something . "

" Well then let me ask you this , If were both pirate's , And we're not under the same flag than that would make us enemies , right ? "

Luffy Had his head down with his head over his eyes and said " Yup "

" Well then I think you ot to be a little bit more worried . After all , I'm no small fry , ( Oh , So many jokes I could make , so little time . ) Go on tell him Coby . Who is the most beautiful on the sea's ? " At first Coby Seemed prepared to tell her what she wanted to hear . That was until he looked at Luffy And remembered what he'd said earlier , About how he was willing to sacrifice himself for his Dream . He then proceeded to say what he thought he never have the guts to say " You're the , UGLIEST THING ON THE SEA ! "

" WHAT ?! " Alvida Had never looked angrier , Or uglier . She was preparing to kill Coby With a single blow to the head , Coby Though scared out of his mind , was prepared to die . Luffy Just laughed and said " Well said ! " and pushed Coby Out-of-the-way , Taking the full blunt of Alvida's Attack . " Luffy No ! " Screamed Coby Afraid for the life of his first and only friend . Of course it just wouldn't be Luffy If you didn't give the audience a little shock and awe .

" That won't work on me ! Because I'm rubber ! "

" WHAT ?! "

Luffy then Proceeded to knock Away Alvida's Club and throwback his arm at least 12 meters ( Think , 36 feet . ) And shouted " GUM GUM PISTOL ! " And sent Alvida Flying , Literally . He then turned the remaining members of AlVida's Crew and said " Get us a boat , I'm leaving and Cobys Going to join the Marines , You're not going to stop us . " Despite not saying this very loudly or with any large amount of force the Pirates do not question why they were being ordered around by this guy and went about doing the task for which they've been ordered . It was at that very moment that three marine ships arrived handle the situation ( a little late , Don't you think ? ) and Luffy Decided to suggest to coby " Hey , Look it's the Marines , Why don't you go over there and join them , But I'm a pirate so I'm out of here . "

" What are you crazy , If I go over there like this then they'll just arrest me like any other pirate . "

The two then proceeded to jump ( Or at least Luffy did . ) Ship into the Smallboat that the Pirates prepared for them , Just as they landed in the water Luffys's eyes Met with those Of the orange haired girl from earlier who gone about Robbing Alvida's ship . In that moment they both felt something , Like a rush of electricity and heat . It was like nothing Either of them had ever felt before . Unfortunately for the two they had no time to contemplate this feeling , As the Marines rained cannonballs down around Them . This of course meant that they had to go their separate ways , Or so they would think .

A little while later :

Luffy and Coby Just managed to get away from the Marines . They were now slowly sailing with no particular Destination in mind , For now that it is .

" few , We managed to get away , Somehow . "

" Hey Coby , Alvida Mentioned some pirate Hunter earlier , Who is he ? "

" Uh , Oh you mean Zoro ? Well he's a bounty hunter . I heard he was captured by the Marines a couple of weeks ago . "

" Oh , So he's weak then . "

" No you're so wrong , He's a monster who cuts up his bounties like a fine fillet . He said to be nothing less than a living breathing Demon in human form ! Ah , Luffy Why are you asking about Zoro ? "

" Well I figured if he was good enough I'd ask him to join my crew . "

" What are you crazy ?! He's in jail because he's a bad guy ! ( Ah , To be so naïve . ) You can't go around recruiting people lik ... Ow ! Why'd you hit me ?

" Cause I felt like it . "

Meanwhile !

Location : Yotsuba island , shells town . Marine crucifixion and execution yard .

We come to see a man strapped to a cross . He had a tan complexion and a strong build . He was wearing a white T-shirt , Black pants , and black Boots . He was also wearing a green haramaki . On his head was a black green tinted bandanna . Until this moment he was completely still , He was now slowly lifting his head . We can now see his eyes . Man that is one terrifying gaze .

* * *

The Next Day :

" What a day , IT'S GORGEOUS ! "

" As long as we stick to this heading we should reach the Marine base in no time . "

" really , Wow Coby You're an even better navigator than I am . Sure you don't want to join my crew ? "

" No thank you , And I really don't think you have any reason to be so cheerful . Because in the town we're headed to his the ruthless bounty Hunter , Roronoa Zoro . "

Luffy Just continue to ignore Coby's Ramblings and enjoyed the day .

A little while later :

" We're here , Marine base city ! "

The unusual Duo of Luffy and Coby Had just arrived at shells town and we're currently walking Through the marketplace . When Luffy Got to a fruit stand bought a pair tossing a Coin to the vendor .

" Say , Is that Zoro guy anywhere around here ? "

For some reason this prompted all the people on the street to jump back and go into strange poses . This also prompted Coby to Say .

" Maybe we shouldn't mention his name around here . Anyway I heard that the Marine in charge of this base is named captain Morgan . "

Once again for some reason this prompted the people to jump back in terror .

" Shishishi , Man this is such a weird place ! "

" That's strange , I mean I can understand them being afraid of Zoro . But why did they jump back when I mention the Marine captain's name ? "

" Who knows , Maybe they were just jumping around for the hell of it . "

" And how would that make any sense ? "

At this point Luffy just Shrugged . Then they stopped as they finally reached the Marine base .

" This is it , This is where we part ways Luffy , I hope That we may continue to stay friends . "

Luffy Was ignoring him trying to look over the wall to see Zoro . When Coby Noticed this he admonished Luffy for thinking that they would have Zoro out in the open . That was when Luffy Said he saw him and went to get better Vantage point . Coby Went to join him .

" Luffy I'm telling you they wouldn't have Him out in the open like this . " It was of course at that moment Coby Saw him , And nearly wet himself as he recognized him by his bandanna and his Haramaki . It was at this moment that Zoro Noticed them .

" Hey you two , You're an eyesore . Get lost . "

Coby Promptly cowered in terror while Luffy Ignored Zoro Completely .

" Hey , if I cut his ropes then he can escape right ? "

" Are you insane , He'll kill us if you let them out ! "

" Don't worry , I'm strong . "

Coby's Thoughts were of course along the lines of " He's lost his mind " Like Luffy Had the kind of mind he could lose in the first place . It was at that moment that a ladder Appeared at the wall and a little girl climbed up , She then probably shushed the boys who were there Before her and climbed down on a rope . She then ran up to Zoro and said .

"Hi , I thought you might be hungry so I brought you some rice balls . "

" Get lost little girl "

" But I made them for you , it was my first time making them so I hope you like them . "

" DO NOT MAKE ME KICK YOUR ASS LITTLE GIRL ! "

" Now now Zoro , No one likes a bully . " ( Pot calling the kettle . )

" At that moment entered a weirdo with a purple suit and blonde onion shaped hair . He was followed by two Marine escorts . For some reason he walked with an air of authority he really did not have .

" Look , Another weirdo showed up . " ( When he says another who do you think the first one was ? )

" Oh good , Now that the Marines of showed up she should be fine . "

God how wrong can one person be , not To mention how often .

" Oh look some tasty rice balls . "

The Blonde haired brat Then proceeded to snatch up one of them , Despite Rika,s ( That's her name by the way , Rika . ) Protests . He almost Immediately Spit Out what was in his mouth . He then proceeded to throw the one in his hand on the ground . He then hit the one in Rika,s Hand and it fell to the ground alongside its twin .

"You're supposed to use salt you idiot , Salt ! These are filled with sugar ! "

" But I thought they'd taste better sweet . "

" Aw poor thing , You must not have read the notice that was posted . All those who assist criminals will be executed , Signed Marine captain Morgan . "

This made Rika cringe in fear .

" It seems that even little brats fear my daddy . "

Back at the wall .

" His Daddy ? "

" So that guys Captain Morgan's son ? "

Hellmepo At this point in time being the asshole he was said " Well I suppose you deserve a punishment , throw her over the wall soldier ! " This just put the Marine in a state of shock .

" What ? "

" Do it , Or I'll tell my father . "

Unfortunately the Marine was a coward and went down to grab her and said " Sorry about this , Try curling in to a ball or something . " He then proceeded to throw her over the wall . Just as she passed overhead Luffy Jumped and grabbed her midair . Coby then jumped down to check them .

" Oh my God , little girl are you Okay ? " When he got a nod of confirmation from her he then turned to his friend " What about you Lu ... And he's gone . "

Meanwhile :

When Coby was busy checking Rika Luffy Snuck over the wall , To his delight the weirdo and his Marine guards had left . Which left him alone to talk to Zoro who had just now noticed him .

" You again ? Don't you have anything better to do ? "

Ignoring this Luffy said " So you've been tied up there for two weeks without food , Are you really that strong ? If it were me I'd probably starve to death in three days ! "

" I've got more spirit than you could ever have , And that's just how I'm going to survive this ordeal . This I Swear . "

" Weirdo " at this Luffy About to leave when " Wait , That rice ball , Could you Pick it up for me ? " Luffy picked it up " You sure , Because it's mostly a ball of mud now . "

" Shut up and give it to Me ! "

Startled Luffy threw it into his mouth and Zoro began to Chew roughly .

" You should've listen to me . "

" No , It was good . Tell the little girl , Thanks . "

At this Luffy Just Smiled and left .

A little while later :

After what happened Luffy And Coby Proceeded to walk Rika home . As they did Luffy told them About Zoro and Eventually they all decided to sit down . After awhile Luffy was finished .

" Really , He liked it ? He really liked it ? "

" WoW , I wonder if all the horrible things they say about him are true ? "

" there not , he's good . Cause he got himself punished for us . "

" Ah , your .. Your Not making any sense . "

" Sorry , It's all because of that Dumb Hellmepo . He's The son of Captain Morgan . "

Rika Then proceeded to tell a story about how the idiot son's dog Attacked her and how Zoro Got arrested for protecting her from it . Just as she finished her story who should show up but the idiot son .

" Make way , Anyone who doesn't Bow there head I will have executed ! "

He then proceeded to go into Rika's mother's Restaurant . He sat down rather rudely and threw his feet onto the table right into a bowl of fruit . " I'm hungry , Bring us whatever you got and the keep the check for yourself . And bring me your finest moonshine or whatever crap you serve . "

Rika's mother Afraid for her life brought him some wine .

" Suppose I need to find something to do seeing as I'm bored out of my skull , I guess tomorrow I could just kill Zoro . I Bet everyone would love that , a public execution ! Hahahahah !

At that moment Luffy Simply snapped and ran towards Hellmepo & Punched him straight in the face sending him straight right into a wall .

" You ... You hit me ! I am Capt. Morgan's son you know . "

" Yeah , Like I care ! "

" YOU'LL CARE WHEN HE EXECUTES YOU ! "

" Luffy , Why are you trying to get on the Marines bad side ? "

" In case you forgot , I'm a pirate ! "

While this was going on hellmepo Was sneaking out through the front door .

" Coby I've decided , Today Zoro joins my crew ! "

Later at the execution yard :

Zoro Was dreaming about Kuina ( No , Not like that you idiots ! ) , The past , And the vow They share . Soon he woke up . When he did he saw Luffy Standing across from him again .

" You , What you doing here ? "

" I'll untie you , But then you have to join my crew . "

" What ? "

" I'm a pirate and I'm gathering people to join my crew . So I want you to join . "

" Screw that , Why would I want to be a Pirate ? "

" What's wrong with being a pirate ? "

" Your a criminal , why would I stoop so low as to be one . "

" Come on you , you'd love it . the freedom , The open sea , The booze . "

Zoro Almost seemed to be contemplating it until he realized what he was thinking and then he stopped .

" No way ! "

" I hear you one of the best swordsman around , right ? "

" Well yeah , But that idiot son took mine away ! "

" Well then I guess I'll just have to get them back , Then you'll have to join my crew . "

" ALRIGHT NOW YOU'RE REALLY PISSING ME OFF ! "

Ignoring him Luffy Just ran off towards the base .

" Wait , He's really going in there alone ? "

After getting into the base , Pissing off Morgan , And once again running into the pretty orange haired girl , Luffy finally With Hellmepo's help Managed to Find his room and the swords ( In this case he actually knows that Zoro Uses three swords thanks to coby Informing him of such . ) Grabbing them he was about to run back downstairs when he saw Morgan and a bunch of his men standing in front of Zoro and Coby With guns pointed at them . he then reacted in the only way he knows how .

" GUM GUM ROCKET ! "

Doing this he crashed through the window , Landed right in front of his friend and soon to be crew mate . Taking all the bullets Luffy just sent them Right Back ( Note : Just in case someone asks Luffy's Buckles for his sword are made of a stretchable leather so that they won't break if their shot and they stretch with his body . ) shocking everyone , even Coby Who had yet to see this part of his friends ability .

" That wont work , cause I'm rubber ."

" Just who the Hell are you ?! "

" I'm Monkey D. Luffy And I'm gonna be king of the pirates ! "

" King of the pirates , Do you have any idea what that means ? "

" King of the pirates means king of the pirates , How can it mean anything else ? "

" I know it sounds crazy , It certainly did when he told me . But he seems to have every intention of becoming king of the pirates , And Obtaining The world's ultimate treasure The ONE PIECE ! "

" That's right , So here your swords . Just know that if you take them that you'll become a true pirate , So hurry up and make your decision . "

" What are you the son of the devil ? ( Ironically there is some truth to that . ) It's either I go with you and live or stay here and I'm killed by the Marines . So it's not really a true choice now is it ? "

" Alright , Finally you've come to your decision ! "

Before Zoro Could protest his new captains celebrating Luffy Took out his sword and cut the rope's binding him . This was good as the Marines were finally done chitchatting and we're coming at them with swords of their own . Zoro With speed and reflexes that didn't seem real grabbed all three of his swords and blocked every last one of the Marines with his back to them . Zoro then said " Make one move and you die " He then addressed Luffy " Let me make myself clear , I'll join your crew and become a pirate . But if you ever interfere with my dream then I will have you apologized to me At the end of a sword . "

" What's your Dream ? "

" To be nothing less than the world's greatest swordsman . "

" sounds good , As the man who will be pirate King I'd find it embarrassing if you couldn't even do that much . "

" hm , well said . "

Luffy Then lifted his leg and said " You might want to duck . " Wide eyed Zoro Did as his captain suggested . Luffy Then proceeded to stretch his leg and say " GUM GUM WHIP ! " This of course took down all the Marines who had Zoro Pinned down earlier . The Marines then protested against there Captain For making them fight these two who were clearly far superior to them in combat . After one Marine shot himself in the head because Morgan told him to Luffy Ran at him and tried to punch him but Morgan blocked with the flat side of His Ax Blade . He then screamed " Reckless no good lowlife bums , How dare you try and defy my superiority ! I am Marine captain Ax-hand Morgan ! "

" I'm Luffy , Nice to meet you . "

Luffy Then Proceeded to spin it midair and kick Morgan With both his feet . When he landed he then proceeded to pull out his pistol and pistol whipped Morgan in the face with it three times before holding it to the man's forehead and saying " Don't make a move unless you want to die " In the background the Marines were holding their breaths while Zoro was waiting to see what his Captain would do next . Unfortunately before anyone could see this Hellmepo Showed up holding a gun to Coby's head . ( Seriously , Did he become a ninja in the span of 15 minutes . ) He then proceeded to threaten him saying he would kill him Unless Luffy took the gun off his father . Luffy did so Turning his back to Morgan and staring Hellmepo down Straight in the eye , With a single controlled blast of conquerors Haki He knocked out the idiot son and Zoro Took down Morgan . " Nice one "In reply to this ZOro said " Just doing my job Capt. " To the three mischief makers surprise the Marines seemed happy and celebrated their captains defeat . Afterwards they went to get some food as Zoro Hadn't eaten in two and half weeks and collapsed from hunger .

" few , I'm stuffed . After nearly 3 weeks I was beginning to feel like gnawing through my bootstraps . "

The others mostly laughed At this except for Luffy .

" hm , You're already finished ? Lightweight . "

" How the hell can you possibly Have a bigger appetite than a guy who hasn't eaten to For 2 1/2 weeks ? "

" I don't know just tastes too good I guess . "

" Right , So how many others have gathered for your crew besides me "

" hm ? "

" Well if you Plan to be king of the pirates I have to assume you must have some others waiting in the wings . "

" Nope , just you . "

At this point Zoro Just pointed to himself and asked " Just me ? "

" Ah ha . "

" So you and I are what amounts to an entire pirate crew ? "

" Yup . "

" Well then I got to assume that you would at least have a ship . "

" Yup it's right outside "

What Zoro saw outside Was a small dinghy with a dog Peeing on it . At this point Zoro Was seriously questioning his decision to join this crew ( If it could be considered that with just two people . ) But saw no alternative otherwise .

At this point they started a conversation on their future goals , When the grand line was brought up Coby Protested by saying that it was too dangerous and that some cald the place the pirate graveyard . After this is ZOro Pointed out that he ought to be more worried about himself as he spent two Years on a pirate ship as the captain's personal cabin boy . The Marines then showed up stating that they just figured out that these people were pirates ( Again the Marines were slow . ) And asked them if they would leave saying that they would not arrest them or send word to headquarters so long as they left immediately . Having assumed that Coby Was one of them ripper the man in charge asked so . Getting no answer he asked Luffy Who then proceeded to tell them all about the boys past to the point that he punched him and Luffy proceeded to beat him up intern . The Marines not liking this yelled at him and told him to leave . Having finally left the pirate duo Start walking towards their boat , Zoro Having seen the earlier act his captain put on decided to ask about it .

" That was a bit over-the-top don't you think ? "

" Maybe , But we're pirates , So leaving a town thinking were heroes just wouldn't be proper . "

" True true . "

Just as they were setting out Coby Appeared on the Dock and said " Thank you Luffy , I truly can't thank you enough ! You've done more for me than anyone ever has ! " And as he said this he was saluting them prompting Zoro to Comment .

" I've never seen a marine salute a pirate before , That's one for the history books . "

Of Course even further To their surprise the entire squadron of marines stood behind Coby and Also saluted the Pirates .

Luffy Just waved goodbye as they went knowing that the real adventures were just beginning .

* * *

Thank you all for reading , But I must ask more people to review as I've only gotten one so far .

Anyway from now on I'll try to fit each Arc into one chapter each .

For those of you think that things have been following the original storyline too much so far will be pleased as next chapter things will change quite a bit , so don't worry .

Until next time , See Ya !


	4. Boogeyman , Asura , And Goblin King !

As always I Ask that you Please Review And that you refrain from commenting on my grammar .

This is where we Get to meet The Oc . ( of Myself . ) that we See Glimpses of in Chapters 1 and 2 . This you could say is a filler Chapter seeing as it has Absolutely noting to Do with Cannon .

One Piece Revised !

By

Monk D. drgn

Chapter : 4 !

The Boogeyman , The Asura , And The Goblin King !

* * *

" There are very few Monsters that Warrant the fear we have of them . " - Andre Gide .

* * *

Location : Somewhere in the East Blue .

It was a warm Day in the East Blue . Over head The Sun was shinning Brightly and the Water is calm . It's unusually hot and a heavy heat wave has hit the entirety of the East Blue hard . None were hit Harder than The individuals Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro . We find them in there small Sail Boat drifting on the Tide .

" So Hungry , Need Food . "

" Shut Up ! We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't eaten it all ! "

The reason for there complaints were that they had been at sea for 2 weeks , and had ran out of Food in 5 Days . Some of might be wondering why they had yet to reach land when Luffy's Navigational Skill where Deacent enough ( though apparently not Deacent enough to avoid a giant whirlpool . ) and he'd even brought a Compass when he Left Home . well while he had enough foresight to bring it , he lacked foresight to bring any Charts or Maps To Navigate by . He was Also still to Carefree when it Came to these things and didn't care if they drifted on the Sea , unfortunately do to this they had managed to run out of Food in less than A week . To top it off it was hot and both men were forced to go with out shirts . ( And to all pereves out there , if anything explicitly Lemon were to come up I would give you warning , So don't get your Hopes up . ) To top this off they just yesterday drank the last of their water ( not to mention Booze . ) and do to the heat were dangerously dehydrated .

" How does someone who wants to be King of the Pirates not have Any Navigational skills whatsoever !? "

" Hey , I have navigational Skills ! I just Choose not to use them unless I have to ! "

" What the Hell ?! Then why have we been drifting since Shells town !? "

" Because I'm the captain and I say We Drift were the Winds of Fate May take us , And What About You ? Weren't you some famous bounty hunter who sailed the Seas ? "

" I don't remember Ever Actually calling myself A bounty hunter , I went out to sea Looking for just one Man . When I didn't find him I tried but couldn't get back to my Village . I had no choose but to hunt down criminals so that I Could Survive . "

" I see . So your just Lost . "

" Don't say it like that Dammit ! " Zoro didn't know what irritated him more . Their situation , Or the Fact that his captains statement was made in such a matter of fact Deadpan Tone . " Any Way , what are we gonna do About This ? " Zoro soon Noticed that He Wasn't Getting an Answer he Turned to his Captain and said " Hey !? Captain !? Luffy , Hey !? Answer Me ! " While Luffy Didn't Look at Him he did Answer " Zoro correct me if I'm wrong , But is that a Marine Ship ? " At this Zoro Looked up & turned to the Direction his Captain was Looking in . Almost Immediately he saw it , it wasn't a particularly large Ship . It wasn't particularly small either . Above anything else however it looked like a Brig class ship . ( Look it up if you Must . )

" Shit , where'd they come from ? "

" Doesn't Matter . Zoro direct the ruder Towards them . "

" Got a Reason Captain ? " Despite asking Zoro did as he Was Told and Directed the Boat towards the Marine Vessel .

" 2 Reasons . 1 : As Pirates it's are ... Duty to Attack the Marines when We can , and 2 : I'm Hungry . "

For a Moment Zoro seemed to think about it and then shrugged .

( To those Who have a Problem , Turn Away . )

* * *

In The Brig of the Brig ( try saying that ten times fast . ) Chained up was a Individual , his arms were stretched up towards the sealing . he was also Chained at the ankles and the waist . As we get to see his face we see that he's the same Young man from The Snowy peak and the warehouse . For some Reason he only looked 12 or 13 even though He should technically be 22 . As we Get Closure we see he Has some New Tattoos . On his left arm Along with the Orignal tattoos There was now Between The lighting star and the earth Square was a Dark red triangle with the Kanji for fire in it , Right between this and the Earth Sqaure was a Circle colored gray with the Kanji for wind inside . Up near his shoulder Just Below a scar where the Hath Ying yang used to Be Was The full symbol .

On His Right Arm was a Snake eating its own tail On his shoulder . Lower on his arm was a Collection of Runes , In the center of the runes Were the Most noticeable symbols of a Cross , The Star of David , The Muslims Crescent Moon , a Swastika , A pitch fork , a Shinto gate , A small skull wearing earrings ( Think the Cursed Gold from the First Pirates of the Caribbean . ) , The Kanji for Nine , And at the Center of It all was The Eye Ra !

On his Back Were Visible Scars From what Seemed Like whipping , some of which were Fresh . His Finger nails were shaped like Claws . As we finally get to his Face We see that his Ears where somewhat Darker than the rest of his body and were Pointed . His Hair Was now Somewhat spiky and Retained the Colored hilights of Red , Blue , Black , Orange , and Yellow at the Tips . He also appeared to Have two metal fangs Protruding From His upper lip . Last there was a scar running from his temple Down over his left eye down to his chin and branched off towards his ear .

The Young Man was Currently contemplating his life . Right at this moment , it sucked ! He was beaten , bruised , and bleeding in The brig of A heavily armed Marine ship , God did he hate the Marines . He had been on South point Island which was named for being southern most Island in the entirety of the East Blue , And known as a small sort of haven for Pirates and Other sorts of Criminals . Normally he Wouldn't have been Captured except he was Taken by surprise , As these weren't East Blue Marines as it turned out they where from the grand line and was Taken out Cause he was in Shock , Why had Marines from the grand line shown Up ? As it turns out a Crew from that had formed in Paradise ( first hath of the Grand line . ) Had decided that It would be easier to make profit if they went to one of the Four seas , the weakest one of course Made the most sense and so there they went . Marine HQ KNew that even trying to Let this slip would make them look bad as an active pirate crew from the Grand line in one of the four blues was liable to be a massacre .

When they finally found the crew the were relaxing on South Point , they Wasted no time and attacked . In the process of finding the crew they had taken down most of the criminals on the island including our Young man who at the time was Robbing the drunks Blind and managed to Make off with five million berries before he was taken by surprise and captured . Later most of the other pirates died either from there wounds , or malnutrition , or being outright killed by The Marines . He was the only one left alive , while he hadn't resigned himself to death just yet , he'd as of now had yet to see an opportunity to Escape . Just as he was gonna continue contemplating escape he heard what sounded like an explosion from the deck followed by what sounded like the cries of Battle . He just looked up at the ceiling with an irritated look on his face .

" What the hell are those idiots doing ? "

* * *

Back on Deck :

Currently the Marines were having a bit of Trouble as they where currently under Attack . There attackers just happened to be none other them Roronoa Zoro and Monkey D. Luffy . Despite being from the grand line the Marines just couldn't seem to get a handle on them . Currently Zoro was surrounded by 20 armed marines preparing to strike . One over eager marine decided to go in for the kill coming at Zoro in what seemed to be a blind spot . Zoro of course saw this coming out of the corner of his eye so as the young Marine lifted his sword to slay The swordsman Zoro turned to his right Blocked the attack and Slashed at his intestines & a wave of blood erupted from the young Marines guts . At this More Marines tried to Attack Zoro but were No match as he Was Cutting them left and right . Meanwhile with the Captain Most of the Marines couldn't even touch him let Alone attack him , Earlier When he and Zoro boarded the Marine Ship both neglected to put there shirts back on and so Luffy Currently Lacked His Weapons , not that he needed them as The marines were Currently Getting there collective ass Kicked . Mostly he was just dodging there blows and taking them out by the Dozen when he saw an Opening . All to soon the fight was over (that is if you can call it that . ) & the two pirates went to Find the Kitchen , Unfortunately they had som trouble .

Luffy and Zoro continued to search everywhere they went . Rooms they visited included most of the individual bunk rooms , 3 separate Bathrooms , What appeared to be a interrogation room , some kind of morgue , and even the dinning hall , but no kitchen . At this point they were getting frustrated and wanted nothing more than leave except they were still hungry and needed to get there hands on some food . Zoro deciding That starting a conversation would help the situation . Having noticed some bandages on his captains lower back he decided to comment on it .

" Say Luffy , what's with the bandages on your Back ? Your not hurt are you ? "

Luffy who was still preoccupied with finding the Kitchen barely heard his first-mate and said " hm , oh no that's just for the tattoo I got before we left shells town . It completely slipped my mind " Despite having seen the Tattoos on his captains arms this new revelation about a New Tattoo surprised him for some Reason .

" New tattoo , and you didn't inform me of this why ? "

" Cause it was meant to be a surprise for when it fully Heals and we've got a few more crew members . "

" Okay , well that's reasonable . But why keep it a secret ? "

" I told you , Cause its meant to be a surprise ! "

Maybe it was the way he said it or maybe it was cause it just wasn't a legitimate answer but Zoro got really pissed at this and was ready to start an argument with Luffy when the Captain saw A door to there left and said something like " I hope this ones the door to the kitchen . " he said this with a rather ridiculous pout on his face and went to open it , oblivious to the fact that his first-mate had a stupid look on his face due to his Captains abrupt change in subject & stupid expression . When Luffy Opened the door What he saw wasn't the much desired Kitchen but a mostly bare room covered in nothing but shackles and one poor and decrepit looking 12 year old .

Our young man was annoyed when earlier he heard what sounded like a battle going on upstairs On deck . It was difficult to think and despite the possible consequences he had decided to scream to the Marines to Shut up , except That the noise had stopped by the time he got around to it . The Entire fight couldn't have been longer than 15 minutes , and there had been complete silence for at least 25 . So when two guys randomly barge in the prison Hold With dumbfounded faces that he knew he shared , to say he was shocked was an understatement . Feeling that introductions were needed are young man said " Well this is new . "

" Who are you ? " Asked the Straw-hat wearing pirate .

" I feel that I should be asking you that seeing as your the ones who Busted into my cell "

" Us ? This is my First-mate Zoro , and I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates ! "

For some reason this struck a cord with the Young man .

" Oh , and may I Ask why you have barged into my Private Courters " Pirate King " oh so rudely ? "

Despite saying this sarcastically he seems to show that he was not meaning any disrespect As he addressed the Straw-hat Pirate .

" Oh we weren't looking for a cell , We where Looking for the Kitchen "

Luffy of course said This while grinning like a loon ( Yeah , Like he isn't one . ) and For some reason the young man just smirked showing off his gleaming metal fangs .

" Well my name is Edward Michael Jackson Or Eddie Michael Jack as I prefer and you may call me Mike or Michael , Whichever one you prefer . And as it turns out I happen to know where the kitchen is . If you Free me I can show you where it is .

At This the two pirate's just looked at each other communicating mutually through their thought's . Almost simultaneously they said in Union " You got a deal ! "

* * *

Later in the kitchen :

Soon after breaking him out of his Shackles Michael lead Zoro and Luffy to the Kitchen , Once there All three of Them began to gorge Themselves on the Marines Food Stock .

" So you guys took out all the Marines on this ship ? Cause there was about 250 Men on board . "

Mike of course said all this while devouring a Chicken leg .

" Yeah that's right , it wasn't to hard So you were captured during a raid on south point ? That's some pretty tough territory "

Zoro himself was scar-thing down what seemed to be hath a pound of pasta and a whole loaf of bread . Not to mention a Tanker of ale .

" No problem , nothing I can't handle . Besides I've never Quite fit in with polite Society anyway . "

while these 2 were Conversing Luffy was of course stuffing himself with About hath of the. Ships industrial refrigerators contents . He was Of course silently listening in on the two's conversation . While they shouldn't have been doing so the two older pirates had let there guard down and where unaware of a presence right outside the Kitchen door .

Having finished his conversation with Zoro Mike then turned to address Luffy " So ... Luffy , Zoro tells me that you don't have any more crew members , which means that your probably looking to recruit some . So I was wondering if I could Join your Cre ... " Just as Mike was about to Finish his sentence a bruised and Bleeding Marine came rushing in sword raised . Just as Luffy and Zoro were about to act Mike grabbed the Marines forearm mid swing .

" Now now , didn't any one ever tell you its not safe to run with sharp Objects . You could poke an eye out with that thing "

" Go to hell pirate scum ! "

at this Mike lost the smile he had been wearing and got a cold look on his face .

" You first Marine Bastard " and with these words Michael grabbed the back of the marines head and broke his Neck with a sickening Crunch .

At this there was complete Silence , no one moved a Muscle . Finally Luffy decided to break the tension .

" Yes "

This seemed to get the other 2 out of there stupor .

" What ? " asked a hyperventilating Michael .

" Yes you can join my crew , and my first Official Order to you as your Captain is ... Take a shower . You Stink ! "

this seemed to put the 2 others back into shock . It seeded for a few minutes there was complete silence Until Michael starred chuckling and said .

" You got it Captain , and may I ask what you and Zoro will be doing in my absence ? "

Luffy just smiled at this and said " we'll be getting rid of all the live Marines so that we can take over the ship " it seemed as though the grin on Luffy's face only seemed to get bigger as he said it .

In response to this Michael replied " I see " and the turned and left for the showers all the thinking ' So I've found you at last have I , Pirate King . ' as his new crew mates went about Haling body's .

* * *

One hour later on deck :

Luffy and Zoro had just finished lowering the dead body's of the Marines into the water and getting all the Unconscious Marines into the life Boats . They were now currently taking the time to relax as they waited until there newest crew member was finished bathing . Zoro was currently leaning against the mast taking a nap while Luffy was stripping the ship of all obvious association with the marines . This was going good until he came across the Problem of the sails Which bared a huge Marine emblem .

it was at this time that Michael came on Deck while drying his hair with a towel . He was now dressed in fully clean clothes . a black T-shirt And dark blue jeans . his Hair was also shorter and the bit of scruffy beard from his face was now completely gone . He was Bair foot and had a ring on his right ring finger with a silver band and a tigers eye stone . He was also carrying a Black Fedora with three silver stars on the left side . Seeing his Captain looking at the sails he asked .

" What you doing captain ? "

" just trying to figure out what to do with the sails . "

" Oh I see , well if your that concerned with the sails , then I suppose we could just buy some new ones once we next hit port . "

" hm , yeah that seems like a good idea . "

" Yeah , any way listen Luffy there's something I want to show you and Zoro . so could you please wake him up and follow me . "

" Sure " and so Luffy went to wake up Zoro by hitting him over the head .

" Ow ! What the hell Luffy ?! "

" Mike has something he wants to show us and said that we need to follow him . "

" And this couldn't have waited until after my nap . "

" Nope . "

Zoro just grumbled at this and followed as instructed , he soon noticed that they seemed to be getting deeper and deeper into the core of the ship and decided to ask about It .

" Hey Mike , where Exactly are we going ? "

" I'm So glad you asked Zoro , you see this ship has three levels below deck . Level 1 is offices and living quarters , Level 2 is of course as you saw it where you find The Kitchen , the dinning hall , and sparring area . Finally Level 3 deep storage is where you find thing like weapons , medical supplies and emergency food stock . We are currently just entering this level . "

this seemed to satisfy Zoro for now and he continued to follow . After awhile they just continued to walk until they came to a heavily locked Door , Zoro was just about to ask how they where supposed to get in when Mike simply broke the lock and so he stayed silent . While Mike held the door handle , he did not open it Immediately and decided to say first .

" Before I show you I'd just like to point out that you two are gonna be really happy you followed me down here . "

And so he opened the door ... And low and behold the two Senior Straw-hat Pirate's jaws dropped . sitting before them in three neat piles were mounds of of gold , jewels , and other valuables , in other words Treasure , and lots of it . While Luffy just Continued to stare , Zoro's reaction was a little more interesting .

Holy Shit , where'd all this stuff come from ?! "

" My sentiments exactly , As for where it came from ? Well as it turns out the Marines Have a policy that all money in the position of criminals will be Confiscated , Basically meaning they have the right to Take and do with it whatever the hell they want ! Sort of like a legal version of finders keepers . Bunch of Greedy Bastards ! I'd say that theres about 12 million berries . "

Just as he finished This statement Luffy Screamed out " Treasure ! " and dove right into the Middle pile and started swimming in it . At this Both Zoro and Mike just Laughed and guffawed ! In his Mind , Mike couldn't help but think that not only did he find his king , But maybe a family as well .

* * *

As usual please review and To those of you who managed to guess the meaning of the title of this chapter , good for you .

I got the idea that the crew was basically a bunch of monsters after Sanji replied to Choppers Question about what a rubber-man is and answered with " a Monster . "

in my mind ever since then the crew has been a bunch of Monsters , But the good kind .

Next time we should be reaching Orange Town . So until next time and Once again please review .


End file.
